The Refugee
by Pekorimomo
Summary: Ever wondered why Kyouya is extremely quick-witted, cool composed, and evil? He is too perfect, perhaps too dashing to be human, perhaps just too good to be from this planet…
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: Ouran High School Host Club, and all its entities, belongs to Bisco Hatori.

"The Refugee" by Pekorimomo

Prologue

The small girl called out loud for her father. Several teenagers walked past, laughing cheerfully with drinks in their hands. Another woman bumped softly against her shoulder, uttering a soft "sorry" to the young girl. Her voice bounced against the windbreakers and scarves in the crowd traveled no further. The girl stood where she currently was, eyes squinted about to cry.

A giant glow erupted from the horizon out north. The desire to cry ceased as her palm instinctively curved around the sleeve of her pink wool coat. Several cries and exclamations of curiosity rung in the air as arms rose above the crowd to point at the dry heat. The face of the jovial teenager was illuminated, and the girl saw the teenager's expression lighted by surprise.

The orange glow dimmed quickly, as fast as it had appeared. With the last of the light, the girl saw her warm breath against the cool air.

"Oh Haruhi! There you are!" A worried voice called out behind her. She ran towards her father's outstretched arms.

"I was so worried!" He shouted. She nudged against the fabric on her father's shoulder.

He set her down. "We're holding hands until we get home. I don't want to lose my precious daughter in this crowd. Especially with that weird light…do you think the fireworks started already?"

---

R&R Thank you!

A/N. New fic, new beginnings. My motivation came from my noticing that the Ouran portion of seems to be dying from updates and new stories, probably all because of the slow progress of the manga, as well as the sad fact that the anime's been over for well over two years now. Do try and keep this section alive, guys!


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Ouran High School Host Club, and all its entities, belong to Bisco Hatori alone.

"The Refugee" by Pekorimomo

Chapter 1

Haruhi sighed. Today was Christmas Eve. She was stuck in the music room after school with the twins, putting up decorations for the upcoming seasonal event. She glazed the tree with fake frosting, shaking the spray paint bottle harder than necessary.

Confounded season…annoying season…she thought frustrated, wanting nothing more than to return home and watch old Christmas movies like she had allegedly done for the past 15 years. Even when she was a baby, her parents held her as they watched old Christmas movies on TV in their small but modest apartment. Perhaps more of her anger presently was due to the circumstances, and not towards the holiday itself.

Her anger dissipated a little as Hikaru and Kaoru bounded into the room with a wave of streamers in their hands.

"Feeling blue, Haruhi?"

"C'mon, it's Christmas!" the other one retorted, not looking as he taped up the blue streamers.

She sighed again. "No, I'm just tired."

"Better not overwork yourself with your studies, eh?" Kaoru voiced light-heartedly.

She smiled slightly. "No, I think I will. I have that essay to finish on 18th century English literature…," thinking at that moment that she probably won't even attempt a paragraph that week.

The snow fell silently onto the window sill as the skies began to darken.

---

Kyouya let out a sigh, which was something he rarely did in public. Presently, he was sitting in a secluded space in the grand library, after school hours and therefore depleted of the student population except a few exceptional studiers. He was in a back corner of the large room, perhaps not one person was in his radius until eighteen bookshelves over.

His fingers were numb. Had the time come upon him already? He was sure he had at least five more years… it was nerve-wracking. His arms rose slowly, then he contorted his fingers one by one, up and then down, testing their flexibility. What should have been a quick jerk of the index finger was, instead, a struggle of movement. Indeed, the time was almost here.

Time that he returned home.

It had been perhaps ten or eleven years of this planet since he first arrived, denied of family and possessions, with only an arrangement set up previously by his connections that involved having him stay with a family in the new world. He was to pose as their youngest son, with only the mother and father having knowledge of what he truly was underneath. For ten years or more, no suspicion had ever risen regarding the subject of his identity. As his foster father had said to him, "You are smart, even amongst your kind."

But it was nearing the time for his departure. The fake body could not be sustained any longer by something not of this world. Everything had a life span to it, and by filling the shell with unknown substances for years, it was bound to decay much more quickly than a known material from this planet would.

His eyes looked up to the antique ornamental clock on the wall. It was nearing six, and the ball started at seven. Standing up sighing again, he walked across the room and began to unbutton his shirt.

---

Haruhi's eyes traveled from the top of the grand marble staircase down to the crowd of young fortunate girls dressed in myriads of shades by the water fountain. Her thoughts wandered to the sleek black suit with two tails she was donning. She noticed that as she grew older, she became a little bit more aware of what she wearing, but only a microscopic amount, and nothing more. To prove this point, her eyes flew to the food table.

Really, she thought sarcastically, as she saw the ice sculpture of a beautiful cherub. She quickened her pace towards the stacked platters of sushi, curiosity and desire fueling her footsteps.

"Stop right there, Haruhi," a voice called out from behind her. Her head spun around.

"What is it, Kyouya-senpai?"

"Need I remind you, that for the whole night, you are a host? You can eat later, after you entertain at least fifty girls. The Club is paying for the food, you know. We would lose profit if one of our own people were consuming the food."

He had a point, she thought, but was being awfully cruel, considering that she had to skip dinner just to stay at school to put up the decorations.

"Alright," she shrugged, "…bastard…" she added while muttering.

The night was golden to the eyes, just as it was the previous year, when Haruhi somehow ended up touching lips with a girl, she remembered with disdain. As she danced with what she hoped was fifty girls, she thought that the host club was going to be the end of her.

"Man, Haruhi's really doing well tonight, isn't she my lord?" Hikaru asked Tamaki from the foot of the staircase.

"Yes, but," he sighed dramatically, "I only wished we could have her in a dress instead. No lady should wish to have to dress herself up as a man on a ball such as this."

"Kyouya said it was good for profits."

"It is good for profits," a voice said from behind the two. Kyouya walked up beside Tamaki. "Haruhi actually makes more money than Hunny-senpai and Mori-senpai."

"Yes, well…" Tamaki trailed off.

"And me."

"Yes, WELL…" Hikaru rolled his eyes.

The three sharply dressed gentlemen became silent as they stared off into the ballroom for a moment, champagne glasses in hand. The three pairs of eyes eventually all wandered to where the overwhelmed commoner danced awkwardly but with strange essence in the middle of the dance floor. A smile graced her face.

Hikaru broke it off. "Alright guys, let's get going. Can't disappoint the girls tonight." The three dispersed and went to their separate stations, amongst crowds of beautiful young women.

After what seemed like four hours (which, Haruhi suspected, probably was), she dragged her poor misfortunate feet over to food table. A butler came and offered her a drink, which she hurriedly gulped down without hesitation or consideration for what the lilac pink beverage contained. She turned her head to scan up and down the table. If all her work tonight was for something, this was it. She reached over to her left to pick up a single piece of delicate tuna with chopsticks.

Suddenly, she heard a loud cry. Turning her head, she saw a crowd of skirt hems mass on the dance floor. Dropping her dear, cherished piece of ootoro, she ran to the crowd.

"What happened?"

"Oh Haruhi-kun!" a brunette cried, "Kyouya-san was dancing with Machiko-chan, when he suddenly fell down!"

"Kyouya-senpai?"

"Oh dear, did he faint! Oh no!" another girl interjected.

"Excuse me ladies," Tamaki said politely to the girls. "Let me see… Mori-senpai, please call the nurse…"

Kyouya's eyes saw no more.

---

R&R Thanks!

A/N. So, I'm starting a new Ouran fic. Why? Quite honestly, Deepest River was giving me hell, trying continously to convey the whole plot in my head and what Haruhi's going through. I seriously had planned 40 chapters on that one, but in the myriad of having too much plot, I decided to give myself a break and write something easy, hence this story, a easy-going, easy-to-tell, typical Kyouya/Haruhi fic. I do hope you'll enjoy it!

Well...I guess it's not SO typical, considering that I've never seen a fic on this site that had Kyouya from another planet. Too weird? Got the idea from that 'Men are from Mars' book, taken way too literally -laughs-


	3. Chapter 2

"The Refugee" by Pekorimomo

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club

Chapter Two

He ran down the path of what used to be the memorial garden of those lost in the last war, in utter disbelief of what he was seeing. Trees were burning, statues broken, and him trying desperately to avoid tripping on the broken pieces. He sprinted, for they were catching up.

Where was the safe house his caretaker told him about? That was where to go…but where?

He yelled out. A pool of water had suddenly opened up where he was stepping. He fell feet first into the cool freezing liquid, in pure shock. His hands were numb; he could not pull himself out.

Oh that traitor! He would murder him if he knew where!

He struggled wildly, but he ran out of air. Taking in water through his nostrils, his lungs burned for survival as he felt grief-stricken to apologize for killing his body with water.

There was pain all over his body. Let it go away, let it be over! He yelled out in frustration.

Ah, so this was lady death coming to greet him with chin pointed up. Who could save him now? Colours were disappearing now…

His conscious leaned on a support now…

Oh Haruhi…

---

He heard murmurs.

"He's awake! Hey guys! Kyouya's awake!"

His eyes adjusted to the semi-translucent light far above him as he heard thumps of footsteps near him. Pain came next to his ribs.

"How do you feel, Kyo-chan?" Hunny asked nervously.

"Pretty bad," he managed with groggily. His vision was still blurry. "Where are my glasses?" He tried to move his arm to get up, but winced.

"Don't move," Tamaki said. "The doctor's not sure what you have, but he said moving was a bad idea."

Kyouya, upon hearing this, disregarded the advice completely and sat straight up, meeting six other surprised expressions as he did so. He stretched, turned his head and shoulders.

"I'm fine," he replied calmly, ignoring the searing pain running up and down his left arm.

"Are you sure?" the twins uttered in disbelief. "The doctor said you were going to need at least three days in here."

"Yes, I'm really fine. Now," he reached over for the buzzer, "I am going to ask to be discharged from the hospital. Thanks for coming to see me. I apologize for causing a disturbance at the ball."

"It's alright, as long as you get better!" the blond said happily.

"Right then, well, we'll be going now. It's past midnight," Kaoru yawned.

"Ah! Takeshi, will Santa be coming even though I'm not asleep?" Hunny asked close to tears.

The five dashingly handsome gentle men got up from the circle of hairs they had around his bed and calling out wishes of farewells and 'Happy Holidays' behind them as they left. Kyouya found his glasses and placed them on the bridge of his nose, just in time to focus his eyes on the back of the brunette, whose short thin frame, he noticed, would have done an evening gown justice that same night.

As he changed out of the hospital clothes and picked up his things and signed out at the reception much to the doctor's dismay, many thoughts ran through his head. He contemplated his dying existence, and then the dying possibility of living longer where he was most contented. His mind raced back to the dream and memories from when he fainted. He had fainted, he reasoned, because his body was finally rejecting the unknown essence that was him after all these years. It was the time.

And then his mind wandered gently to the warm breath of fragrance that had entered and somehow ended the bad dream.

Where he came from, it was not so different from this world. He had thought, upon arrival, that this world was like his world, except less time had passed here. Perhaps this world would achieve a state of what his world was like in a few tens of thousands of years, where technology was more advanced, but where raw human substances were fading away, the main one, emotions.

His true father, a renowned scientist, had told him stories when he was young, such as when he had first met his mother. "It was strange. I did not realize that I wanted her until I went to sleep that night. It was pleasant."

If conscious denial of emotions were what people of his time traded away for superior intelligence, then in the unconscious state of dreams, emotions were still present.

The evoking warm scent of something unidentifiable to him, an enigma, was plastered in his mind, as if the walls of his head had already absorbed its sweetness from just one encounter. It was unforgettable, and bothering him to unimaginable lengths.

Kyouya, a being considered smart, even amongst his race, immediately made the connection of the fragrance to the human equivalence, love.

His father had then added on, "For us, once it comes, it never goes away. Remember my sister? She passed away immediately after his death. That was no coincidence. Because our beings are so deprived of what the ancients were so bountiful in, emotions, the one experience of extreme emotion serves as the source for all emotions in one lifetime. Once it's gone, we go with it too."

This could prove troubling, Kyouya thought, as he now realized that perhaps he was already infatuated with Haruhi.

---

She sneezed. Brushing her nose with her right hand, she picked up the grey feather duster with her left. It was two days before New Year's Eve, and she was taking this long-desired chance where her father decided to stay out for one whole day and get going on her winter cleaning, for her father always slowed her down with distractions. She got up and retied the rubber band with which she tied to hem of her oversized shirt with. The morning sun shined through the window, brightened in intensity by the snow scattered on the veranda.

While in the midst of wiping the counters, the doorbell rang. She set down the rag and walked to the door, brushing off dust from her hair.

"Good morning, senpai," she greeted, only able to hold back half of the surprise she felt in her voice.

"May I come in? That is, if you're not too busy." He eyed her apparel with raised eyebrows.

"Sure. It's cold this morning."

The two of them sat down by the kitchen table after Haruhi had prepared some rice tea. She took a sip, her lips red afterwards from the temperature. It was certainly out of the ordinary for Kyouya to come visit her by himself. She wondered what he wanted from her, and as an afterthought, she hoped it was not more debts.

"How are you feeling?" she ventured, a harmless question.

"Very good, thanks," he replied, while moving his eyes elsewhere. They settled out the window, but during the brief darts he dared to venture her way, he felt fear that she would notice him watching her.

"We were all so worried," she said, trying to continue the small talk.

"Yes, well," he pushed up his glasses as the tea fogged up the lens, "it was circumstances beyond my scope at the time. But it isn't all bad. Some guests that night actually favour the Host Club better now because of the drama I unintentionally caused."

What the hell…Haruhi thought to herself. Some of those ladies were so silly that they would fall in love with anything.

The look on her face exposed her real thoughts, to which he chuckled inside, distracting him from the pause of silence that stuck out in the air, and of which Haruhi was all too aware of.

"Umm…" she said out loud, "so what's the occasion for your visit today?" Might as well cut to the chase and see what he wants, she thought.

He grounded himself and focused on his purpose today. He had to do this, and complete this so-called mission otherwise his life was in danger.

"Today, I have a proposition for you," he stated with a business-like manner.

"Okay, what is it?" she asked, sitting up, with an equally firm resolution on her face. Here it comes, she thought as she braced herself for wondrous debts. She swore the last auction of her book cover fetched at least ten thousand yen give or take a few…

He smiled uncharacteristically, and Haruhi recoiled. "I would like you to spend the majority of your time with me next Saturday."

It's official, she surmised cynically, he wants to make more money off me. How, she knew not, but from his tone, it was more than evident that were his intentions.

---

Thank you for reading. I have finished ch. 3.


	4. Chapter 3

"The Refugee" by Pekorimomo

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club

Chapter Three

Tamaki fumbled with his bed sheets. A stream of yellow rays shot through the dark green curtains and landed on his already yellow hair, rivaling its brilliancy in sheen. He rubbed his eyes and sat up. He felt really tired.

As if on cue, a maid came briskly through the door right to his bed. She held out a robe. "Tamaki-sama, breakfast is ready for you in the dining hall."

"Thank you," he murmured, still half asleep. Rubbing them some more, his eyes perked up. "What day of the week is it?"

"It is Saturday, sir, and it is snowing outside," she replied cheerfully.

He suddenly jumped an energetic burst from hearing the special word, earning a quick yelp from the young maid.

"Snow?!" he shouted, staring at the maid with wide eyes while leaning towards her, absolutely elated.

"Wwhy—why yes, sir," stammered the maid, cheeks red from having him so close to her now. "And I believe it is just over fifteen centimeters."

After the dismissing the maid and completely forgetting about the plate of hot poached eggs waiting for him downstairs, Tamaki ran to the phone and dialed.

Funny, he thought, Kyouya's cellphone was off. Was it that early? He then phoned the twins.

"Hello? What is it, my lord?" a groggily Hitachin said.

"Hikaru, Kaoru, we must get everyone together today for a wonderful snow fight to celebrate what is man kind's most wonderful gift—the period of being young! This is the time of our lives, when the rest shall be eclipsed in comparison!" Tamaki called out with great enthusiasm.

"…No, it's eleven o'clock," he paused, "and we have to help our mother out today with a project. Try Hunny and Mori-senpai."

"They're in Austria," the other twin called out in the background.

"Oh," said Hikaru, "then get Kyouya."

"He's not picking up!" Tamaki half-whined, half broken-hearted to find that none of the Host Club would be able to spend time with him today. "Why is the world unfair to me? Only my dear daughter is left! We'll have lots of fun today."

"She's not free today."

"HUH? How do you know this?"

"We already asked her to go to the hot springs with us last week, but she said she was busy this week."

"You guys are planning fun things behind my back!"

"Yup, pretty much," he grinned smugly. "I'm going, bye."

Hikaru turned the cellphone off.

"What did Tamaki want?" Kaoru asked, sitting on the bed, while typing something away on the laptop.

"Eh, he wanted us to go snow fight with him, since Kyouya, Hunny, Mori, and Haruhi were all busy."

Kaoru laughed. "I bet Kyouya knew this would happen after he saw the snow so he turned off his cell."

"Wouldn't surprise me."

---

Haruhi fiddled around with the hole in her glove on the pinky. She brought her palms to her mouth and blew a bit of breath into them, trying to warm her fingers. It was a really cold afternoon, and she wondered profusely why Kyouya had asked her to meet him in the city square of all places. Her legs were starting to tire, because she had arrived a tad bit early, so she walked over to the empty fountain—not running because the water had trouble going through the plumbing in the winter—and sat down on the edge. Truth be told, she was a bit too nervous for her liking.

To the left of her sightline, a tall figure wearing a top-notch black winter jacket with an equally expensive-looking scarf walked briskly over to her. His shadow loomed over her as he stopped, catching her attention. She looked up.

"Good afternoon, Haruhi," he said, "thank you for coming here on time today."

I wouldn't dare to be unpunctual with you senpai, she thought sardonically, with various worst-case scenarios of what he was going to do to her running through her head at the moment. "It's no problem," she replied hastily. "What are we doing today?"

"Well," he scanned the square and noticed a couple drinking hot chocolate together, both smiling, "today, I would like to ask you to help me with a task, and I'm afraid that you are the only one that can help me."

"What is it?"She asked a bit too sternly. She wanted to cut to the chase already.

"I am looking for a Christmas gift for my older sister. Although she has been brought up in the Ohtori family and has now married into another prestigious household, she still nurtures a great fondness for, well shall we say, 'commoner things.'"

"Uh huh…" Was all Haruhi said, not sure how to reply.

"I know that it is already past Christmas, but I wasn't able to find anything that I thought she'd thoroughly enjoy before."

"Uhhhh…"

"And so," he continued calmly, "I need your advice and opinion on what to purchase her, because I must say, knowing what is popular and not regarding to commoner products is more of an acquired taste, one of which I do not have."

"So today, I have to help you find a present for your sister?"

"Yes, today I'm employing you to help me."

"Employing me?" She did a double take.

"I plan to cut off a portion of your debt to the Host Club from helping me today. And, the extent to which my sister likes the gift will determine how much of a percent raise I will cut off from your debt."

"So if she likes it more, I'll have more debt cut off?" Disbelieving what he was saying minute by minute.

"Precisely. I'm glad we were able to work this out."

She sighed, pointing to the west. "Alright then senpai, why don't we start at that clothing store over there?" So this was the dreadful task that had haunted her imagination and nightmares last night.

Hmm…she thought as she picked up a glove. His sister was from a wealthy family, and would definitely already have many gloves and assortments of clothing that were of superior quality than this. She would have to find something not available to rich people. She pulled her brows up in thought.

He took a quick glance at her expression. Was she enjoying herself? Of course this ruse was just a deliberate scheme to get her to spend time with him. If he was to gain her affections, more time was for development was needed; however, he admitted, he really did need to get a present for Fuyumi. At least that part of the story was true.

She led him out of the clothing store. Maybe this wasn't so bad a task after all.

---

Kyouya sat on the park bench, holding a lime green gift bag on his lap. He stared at the snowy trees and the frozen pond upon which children were skating on. After two and a half hours were they able to find something that wholly satisfied Haruhi as the present that would be the one to reduce her debt the most. He breathed in the cold air. It was nice to be out once in a while.

Haruhi finally came back with two cups of steaming drink.

"Here senpai, it's hot chocolate," she smiled, as she handed one over to him.

"Where did you get it?"

"There was a vendor at the south gate of the park. He's always there around this time of the year." She took a sip, and then looked at him.

"Drink some, it'll warm you up," she insisted, glancing at his cup. Then she added, "It's all right, you know, if you're afraid of hygienic problems with buying off vendors in the park. I've been buying off the old man for years now, ever since I was six."

"Since you were six?" he asked casually.

"Yes, my mom and dad often took walks to the park with me." She took another sip. By this time, Kyouya's eyes were darting from the pond to her lips, trying to avoid staring at her directly, but couldn't really help it. The reason he wasn't drinking was because that he was taken off guard after her first drink. After dipping her lips ever so slightly into the sweet smelling liquid, they emerged rouge and a bit swollen. And her face was pale from the cold, but her cheeks rosy from the warmth she was holding. His mind went spinning.

---

"Oh Kyouya! I love it!" Fuyumi exclaimed.

"I'm glad," he replied. Of course, he was glad that she enjoyed it, but inside, he was more glad that he had decided to hand her the present at the beginning of her visit so as to divert her attention away from cleaning his room. Seriously, that woman was horrendous at house hold chores.

The present had consisted of a cook book for simple breads, cakes, and pastries, with a rolling pin, table spoon set, and baking pan. She held up the red checkered apron, beaming.

"_Senpai," Haruhi asked as they entered a book store, "come to think of it, I've never met your sister before. What kind of a person is she?"_

_"She's kind, energetic, and married."_

_"Huh," she replied, wondering why Kyouya couldn't think of a better adjective for his sister than 'married.' She continued, "what does she like doing?"_

_"Cleaning my room, meddling with my things when I'm trying to work," and then he slightly smiled, "She always overanalyzes my doings and actions…"_

_Haruhi smiled knowingly, thinking that Kyouya really liked his sister._

_"She cleans your room…so I guess that means she likes doing work for herself, with her hands."_

_"Yes, I suppose so."_

_She picked up a book with a beautiful decorated cake on the cover. "I think she'll like this."_

"Kyouya, I'm so happy, thank you," she said again, as she walked over and gave him a hug. He patted her on the back, "I know you'll do _wonders_ with this book," already imagining what sort of 'wonders' she'll come up with. Hopefully the kitchen at her mansion had an extra oven for her to practice on.

She let him go. "But, Kyouya, I have to admit, I'm a little surprised that you came up with this all on your own."

"Why is that?"

"Well, I've always thought that you didn't like commoner things. How could you have known what to buy?"

"Fuyumi-nee san, these aren't just commoner things, they're also baking things. I have some knowledge in that area."

"Yes…" she wondered, not letting this go, "but you came up with this idea all on your own? It seems almost a bit too, sentimental, for you. Who helped you?"

"Nobody." It would be bad to let her know that he spent an afternoon with a girl, because then she'd never leave him alone with her exclamations of joy and happiness that her little Kyouya finally fell in love.

---

Haruhi came out of the bathroom with a towel draped over her shoulders, as to not to get her shirt wet. She sat down by the TV and turned it on, drying her hair in the process. She saw the jacket that she had hung on the doorknob by the heater to dry. She walked over and felt the sleeve, it was indeed toasty. Picking it up to place back into her room, a small package fell out of the pocket.

She saw it on the floor and picked it up. The small silver purple box was small enough to fit into her palm. What could this be, she wondered, pulling the elaborate ribbon away and opening the box.

She was startled, reading the card.

"Thank you for today."

---

A/N. I wanted to wish you all a good winter break. I, like most people I think, have left my work off into a corner...


End file.
